The Fusion
by He Who is a Ghostwriter
Summary: Look inside for the summary.


How did this happen? One day I'm a normal American teenager trying to survive high school and a year later I'm no longer human and I'm fighting to save my planet from a villain straight out of a video game, literately! He is about to use an ultimate power source called Chaos to blow up any resistance and take over the world using an army of robots. Right now he is busy killing A... I..I never even got to...to...sigh. Well, you may be wondering who I am and what the hell I'm talking about. When I was human my name was Devin. Now, after what has been named the Fusion, I am known as Miles "Tails" Prower, and this is my story.

* * *

It all started last year in the 9th grade. Life was easy then. Yep, I had it easy. Back then I had money, a place to live, food, etc. All I had to worry about were grades and girls, the latter being much more difficult. I lived in Omaha, Nebraska. I liked reading and watching old cartoons, I still do in fact. I used to lie awake at night imaging myself as one of the characters of the book or cartoon. The character I usually thought of was, ironically, Tails. In my mind he was the coolest guy ever. He could fly, he was incredibly smart, and well.. he's a fox. What more could be said? He was the kind of person I wanted to be.

Anyways, I'm getting off topic. It was a normal day when it happened, a month or two into the school year. The bell rung and It was time for gym, the worst class of the day. Don't get me wrong, I love dodgeball, kickball, and the like. It was the teacher that was the problem.

"Ah, Devin. You ready for some laps?" Mr. Gregory said with a sneer.

I sighed. "Yep, ready for the extremely fun and beneficial exercise that you have so graciously bestowed upon me. How can I thank my glorious master?" I replied sarcastically.

He grew red in the face and said,"DON'T BACKTALK ME, BOY!"

"But you told me to answer..."

"75 LAPS, AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE, 200 CRUNCHERS!"

I sighed again. _Why the hell do I do this to myself almost everyday? Is it that hard to give an answer that won't piss off the teacher? _I thought for a bit. _Yep._ I was a slow runner so it took me three quarters of class to run the laps while everyone else played dodgeball. After finishing my laps I felt like I was going to die. I sat down for a minute before getting yelled at to finish my punishment. I started my crunchers.

I got to around 150 crunchers when I started to get dizzy. I tried to ignore it but it got intense enough that the entire room started to spin. I stopped and suddenly noticed that what should have been behind me was going across my vision along with what was directly in front of me. I looked down to try and subdue the spinning and saw the scariest thing I've ever seen.

My own lifeless body.

_ Am I.. dead? How? I've suffered worse from Mr. Gregory... _I start to float up off the floor... _Well, I'm not going to hell. That's good. I wonder how long it take to get to... _My thoughts were cut off when there was a loud BOOM! and I'm racing past the roof of the building. I look down and see the entire city slipping away until I see my entire state... then the U.S... the world... the sun, a tiny dot. Then I saw all the stars around me blur together, kind of like when a spaceship travels at light speed in a movie but faster and more intense.

Then all was black. Not a sound could be heard, not even my own breathing. Then I see a light. I walk towards it. The sound of someone talking while they work. The voice is oddly familiar. I walk up to a sheet of glass. In the glass I see what appears to be the inside of a tube with a glass door on the other side. Through the glass door I see a familiar workshop. I close my eyes.

"Ok, now I know I'm delusional. Tail's workshop cannot be in front of me and that is not his voice. Mr. Gregory must have pushed me too far and now I am trapped in my mind," I said aloud unknowingly.

The talking coming from the workshop ceases. "Who's there?"

A fox stepped in front of the glass door. He jumps back. "WHOA!" I stood there in amazement, before remembering his question.

"I'm Devin and I think I'm dead"

"What do you mean?"

"You.. you're just a cartoon character. But, you look so real." I look on in wonder.

Tails obviously confused asks," Cartoon character, what do you mean?"

"Well, back in the land of the living you and Sonic and everyone else on Mobius is just a cartoon and video game franchise."

"I have some good news for you, your not dead. You are currently in a space that my machine, called the Trekker, created to transport people across universes and dimensions. It's called the Darkness. How you ended up here is a mystery to me. Maybe it has to do with the calibration being off on the inter-reality import-export turbo booster... hmm.. Anyway where and when are you from?"

"I am from Earth and..."

"Wait, so they made a cartoon about us there now?"

"No, no, no! Not the same Earth that Chris is from."

"Oh"

"So, um can I come in now?"

"Ooops! Yeah, let me get you in here."

He opens the glass door. When it is safely closed. He presses a button in the metal tube.

That's when it all started.

A SWOOSH is heard before Tails is violently whipped through the opening and he doesn't collide with me but is sucked into me. I stagger back and fall, and fall, and fall. I look up and see what looks like the entirety of Mobius being sucked into the endless blackness. I catch a glimpse of what may have been Sonic and Dr. Eggman. I don't know. I look down to see if I'll ever land.

All I see is Darkness

* * *

**This is a story that has been floating around in my head for the longest of times, so I decided to actually put my thoughts into words for once. I am kinda new to writing fanfictions so this story seemed a good start (you will find out why in the next chapter). Anyways feedback is welcome and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. **

**Ghostwriter out. **㈺1


End file.
